An outdoor cooking grill is used to prepare (i.e., cook) meats and other foodstuffs. The user places uncooked food on a grilling surface and exposes it to heat to prepare the food as desired. During cooking, grease may drip from the food, and the outdoor cooking grill may collect the grease in a grease drip pan. When the grease fills the pan, the user must empty and clean the pan.